Conspiracy
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: After an attack on New York, General Sonya Blade enlists her daughter, Cassie to track down former Special Forces Operative to deal with the threat. She expects a battle-hardened old man but instead finds a young man in his mid twenties with amazing skills. While on the mission, a spark flies between the two, and Cassie is torn between the mission, and her attraction...
1. Attack on New York

**Part 1 – The Attack**

New York, the Office of Free Market Exchange…

The Office of Free Market Exchange is the kind of place that you'd read in those political thrillers where the hero is a former FBI Agent turned Accountant, or a spy trying to save a bunch of rich guys from some crazy villain with an eyepatch and a scar that runs the length of his face over his eye.

You know the typical kind of men that people like us dream of being: men that have apartments in Uptown Manhattan, and wonder if they should take their Ferrari or their Porsche to work, and if they should have their assistant bring them their lunch or should they go get it themselves, but then decide to send their assistants out.

They could marry any woman in the world, and still have the courage to divorce them next week and remarry the following week because they can afford to be those kind of assholes, and not care because they have that kind of money.

Today would be different…

A man walked into the lobby of the building wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a very baggy hoody.

After placing his bag on the scanner, he passed through the metal-detector which instantly went off.

The guard signaled the man to step off to the side, "You got any jewelry, a belt, or…"

The man pulled his back his hood to reveal himself to be Baraka, his trademark bald head, yellow demon eyes, pointed ears, and sharp teeth that stuck out like daggers on his face standing out proudly on his face.

"Holy sh…" the guard said before Baraka's blades came shooting out of his arms, and with one swift slash he cut an 'X' deep into the man's neck, splattering blood all over the floor.

As the people turned to run, the second guard managed to get his Glock 17L before Baraka's blade too his head clean off.

Before leaving his post, one of the guards hit the alarm.

As he emerged from the checkpoint, he had his own Glock ready, but as he raised the pistol, Baraka ran up to him, he launched himself off a support-pillar, and decked him across the jaw.

As the guard spun around, stunned, Baraka extended his blade, and stabbed the man through the back.

As he withdrew his blade, he picked up his bag, and placed it against a set of stairs before walking over to the elevator.

He took the elevator to the top floor, and stepped off as the bomb inside the bag went off.

The bomb destroyed the elevator doors, and the stairs that led up to the second floor which were in the lobby.

Baraka pushed open the doors to the CEO of the Free Market Exchange, John Kaushik to see his personal body guards standing at the door carrying Kel-Tec KSG shotguns.

The men were highly trained former Navy SEALs with ten years in the service, and Baraka cut through them like paper.

The first guard raised his KSG, and as he let of his first shot, Baraka jumped over the shot, and charged.

The second guard fired, Baraka dove over the shot, and between the men.

He simply held his arms behind his back, and extended his blades, skewering them.

After withdrawing his blades, he entered Kaushik's office to find him cowering behind his desk, "Please," he said as he backed against the wall, "Don't hurt me, don't hurt me," he them pulled out an HK P30, and fired at Baraka, most of the shots missed, but a few did hit Baraka, and it didn't even seem to faze him.

Baraka extended his blade fully, and as Kaushik closed his eyes, expecting to die, he instead felt the blade press against the bottom of his chin.

He opened his eyes to see Baraka looking at him like he was about to start laughing, Baraka simply spoke one word, "Advocator," before withdrawing his blade, and knocking him unconscious with one blow to the bridge of Kaushik's nose.

SF Headquarters, United Nations Building: New York…

"Advocator," General Sonya Blade asked as she slapped the file down on the table.

"That's what he said," Colonel Jackson 'Jax' Briggs said as he took a long drag on his cigar, "That can only mean one thing General."

It was then that Sonya's daughter, Cassie Cage entered, and stood at attention, "Colonel, General," She said, "You called me?"

"Yes," Sonya said as she motioned toward the chair across from her, "We have a job for you."

"What's the job?" Cassie asked.

"It's a two-parter," Jax said, "Part one is a recruitment assignment."

"And the second part?" Cassie asked.

"To be revealed later," Sonya said, "Classified until you bring in the soldier."

"Must be a good soldier." Cassie said.

"He was the best," Jax said, "Served under us before your mother became a General."

"Was?" Cassie asked.

"I'm afraid the details are classified at the moment," Sonya said as she slid a file across the table toward her, "Everything you do need to know is in that."

Cassie opened the file to reveal a man dressed in a black Army Officer's Dress Uniform, the Epaulets on the jacket's shoulder bore the rank of a Captain, a golden aiguillette ran underneath the Epaulet, and under his arm, on his head was an ASU Field Officer's Cap with a Male Service Office cap device (crest), a gold nylon cap strap, a Dark Green Special Forces Cap Braid, the right side of his uniform was a block of ribbons about three ribbons wide, and six ribbons tall, and hanging around his neck was the Congressional Medal of Honor.

The file read:  
NAME: BRUCE RICHARDS SILVERSTONE  
NATIONALITY: AMERICAN  
HAIR COLOR: BROWN  
EYE COLOR: BLUE  
PLACE OF BIRTH: LOUISIANA  
STATUS: DISCHARGED

"Bruce Silverstone?" Cassie asked.

"One of the best," Sonya said, "He was the best black ops asset the Army ever had for about six years. Took down the worst kind of scum, terrorists, arms dealers, drug lords… hell, he toppled entire governments."

"He's listed as discharged," Cassie said, "Classified?"

"Yes," Sonya said, "Right now he's in Naypyidaw."

"Seems like he can get any job in the world," Cassie said as she closed the file, "What's a guy like this doing there anyway?"

"After he left he decided to use his abilities to help his family," Jax said, "He's been taking high-paying hired-gun jobs in high-risk warzones to send money back to his family."

"I can see why he took the job," Cassie said, "The place has been hell for over ten years, half a dozen political parties fighting for control of the country."

"Not anymore," Sonya said, "It's now down to two, government loyalists, and former Chechen Separatists looking for some piece of land to call their own."

"When do I leave," Cassie asked, "And how will I find him?"

"You won't," Jax said, "He'll find you."

Naypyidaw, Burma…

Cassie was traveling through the destroyed streets in a Oshkosh M-ATV with her team, Jacqui Briggs, Kung Jin, and Takeda Takahashi.

Cassie was manning the MK19 Grenade Launcher Machine Gun on top while Jacqui navigated, Kung drove, and Takeda kept a lookout.

You could hear gunfire and explosions in the distance, rebel forces had spread out across the entire city to keep the government loyalists from systemically wiping them out completely, which seems like a good idea, but it's only delaying the inevitable.

"Alright," Jacqui said, "Turn right here."

"You said that last time," Kung said as he turned right.

As he turned onto the street, rebel forces saw them coming, thought they were government troops, and raised their Fabrique Nationale FAL rifles to fire.

As they opened fire, Cassie pounded on the roof, "GO, GO, GO!" She yelled.

As Kung floored the M-ATV, Cassie opened fire with the MK19, sending 40mm grenades flying out the barrel of the grenade launcher.

The rebels went flying as Cassie kept firing right before Kung took a left turn down a narrow alley, and took a very aggressive left onto another road, unfortunately the tire hit a pothole made from a grenade explosion, and sent the vehicle flying with the four soldiers inside.

Cassie was momentarily stunned but came to as Jacqui ran over, and helped her stand up, "COME ON SEARGENT," She yelled as she dragged Cassie away.

The four ran for seven blocks before stopping to take a breather.

"Alright," Cassie said, breathing heavily, "Who's… hit… sound off."

"I'm Green." Jacqui said.

"Green." Kung said.

"Green." Takeda said.

Kung and Takeda placed four weapon crates on the ground, and flipped them open, "Think it's time to bring out the hardware," Kung said as he opened his case to reveal a Benelli M4, and loaded it.

"Agreed," Takeda said as he opened his case to pull out his FN SCAR.

Jacqui opened her own case and pulled out her HK MP7.

Cassie's case contained a Mac-10 with a foot-long suppressor that had a scope mounted to it along with a flashlight and laser-sight.

After loading their weapons they proceeded.

It was late evening, they were in the middle of a warzone on an unlit street with only four magazines, and one in the gun against a city potentially full of men and women with shoot-to-kill orders, even seasoned Special Forces soldiers would sweat a little in those situations.

They had walked for five minutes before rebel forces ambushed them, a rebel with an RPG-29 got a lucky shot, and struck the ground in front of the team, launching Takeda flying backwards.

As Cassie ran over to Takeda, a small platoon of soldiers came walking toward them with FAL rifles.

Cassie helped Takeda to his feet, and raised her Mac-10 to take out two hostiles with two bursts.

The team took cover behind a pile of bricks, Jacqui dropped two rebels with her MP7.

Kung took down one with a single shell.

Cassie checked Takeda's wound, "You're ok soldier," Cassie said, "Just a bruise."

"Good," Takeda said as he picked up his SCAR, aimed it over the bricks to fire at the hostiles.

The four soldiers ran dry in one minute, and as they were reloading one of the hostiles ran toward them with a machete, Cassie simply drew her P226, and shot him through the throat.

As they popped up to continue firing, the same man that got Takeda hit their cover with the same RPG which sent them all flying.

The four soldiers were stunned, their ears were ringing, heads spinning, and in a lot of pain.

The last of the rebels walked up to the four, "Americans," one said, "I knew America was supplying the government."

"Shut up and shoot them." One said as he cocked his FAL.

Before he could shoot there was a scream, and the man holding the RPG fell to the street.

"Who did that?" Another asked.

Before the first could answer, a single man dressed in all black about six foot five came running out of nowhere, sprinting as fast as he could toward the group of rebels who raised their rifles to fire.

They didn't get the chance, the man reached them first, leaping over a single destroyed car, and came down on top of the first rebel with a flying-knee which launched him ten feet head-long into the side of a destroyed car.

The second rebel raised his rifle only to have the man kick him against the third rebel, and knocked them both out with a single blow to the second rebel's face which transferred to the third rebel's head.

The fourth came at him with the buttstock of the rifle, the man blocked the strike, decked the rebel across the face, back-handed him across the face, kicked the man's knee out from underneath him, breaking it, and then snapped his neck.

The fifth came in with his knife, the man grabbed the rebel's arm, twisted his wrist two where he had to hold it out fully extended, the first blow came from the man's boot and got the rebel between the eyes, the second took his legs out from under him, and the final strike knocked him out cold.

The sixth raised his pistol not four inches from the man's head to shoot only to get an upper-cut to his junk, a kick to the stomach, and a final blow to the face.

The final had his rifle zeroed on the man, but his target fired first, a .45 bullet right between the eyes.

"Holy shit," Jacqui said as she looked up at the man who walked down the rubble after holstering his pistol which Cassie identified as a 1911.

"Cassie Cage?" The man asked as he held out his hand.

"Yes," Cassie said as she took the man's hand, and was pulled to her feet.

Kung stood up, and helped Jacqui to her feet as the man pulled Takeda to his feet, "Thanks," he said as he held his bruised stomach, "Who are you?"

The man undid the scarf around his face to reveal twenty seven year old Bruce Silverstone.

"Bruce Silverstone?" Cassie asked.

"I understand you're looking for me," Bruce said as he handed Takeda back his SCAR.

"Yes," Cassie said, "We have a job for you."

"Yes," Jacqui said, "We need to…"

Bruce held up a finger, "Listen," he said, everyone listened, and heard the sound of a large treaded machine heading their way, "Not good. Follow me!"

The team ran after Bruce who led them down a single alley to find an open manhole cover.

"You've got to be kidding." Jacqui said.

"There's an old saying," Bruce said, "You avoid bullshit in a warzone! Get in the fucking sewer!"

The team jumped into the sewer, and Bruce followed them after sealing the cover.

"Where does this lead?" Takeda asked.

"Home," Bruce said as he walked past the soldiers, "This way."

The four followed Bruce for what felt like several hours before arriving at a ladder.

"This it?" Cassie asked.

"Almost," Bruce said, "This is the only way in."

Bruce went up first, and arrived at a small key-pad, after typing in a few digits, he opened a hatch above his head which he climbed through.

The four others climbed in behind him into a dark room where he shut the door behind them and sealed it shout before tripping a breaker and turning on the lights.

There was another ladder that led up five stories, "How far up are we?" Jacqui asked.

"Far enough," Bruce said as he started up the ladder.

Once Bruce reached the top, he typed a few digits into another keypad, and opened the hatch above him.

Once the team followed Bruce through the hatch, he sealed that hatch, ignited a match, and lit a small oil-lamp.

"You have a breaker below, and all you have to light this place is this little light?" Cassie asked.

"It's subtle," Bruce said as he turned up the light in the lamp, "And I kind of like it. Reminds me of home."

As their eyes adjusted, the team noticed several things they didn't expect to see, a computer, a rack of weapons, a small kitchen, a couch with a TV, a small fridge, and several cabinets.

"Nice place," Jacquie said as she walked over to the weapons rack, and picked up a full-sized Uzi to check the sights, "Very clean."

"Thanks," Bruce said as he took a set at his computer, unsheathed his boot knife, unscrewed the pommel, and let a flash drive fall into his hand, "Try to keep all my weapons clean."

"Mind if I ask what you're doing?" Kung asked.

"It's called Intelligence Gathering," Bruce said as he typed several things into the computer, "I was hired by the Burmese Government to conduct surveillance on the rebels," he then hit enter, "And it's away."

He unplugged his flash-drive, slid it back into his knife, screwed the pommel back on, and slid into a holster mounted to the wall.

"You live here?" Takeda asked.

"Yes," Bruce said as he walked over to his fridge, "Can I get you anything? Water, milk, coke, beer?"

"I'll take a pint." Jacqui said.

"Water for me" Kung said.

"I'm good." Takeda said.

"Some coffee would be nice." Cassie said.

Bruce pulled out a beer for and a bottled water for Kung, after handing them to the two soldiers, he walked over to his kitchen, poured some water into a kettle, and after heating it, he went underneath his sink, and pulled out a coffee press and a thing of ground-up coffee beans.

He poured the powder into the press, poured the water over the powder, and pressed as hard as he could.

After finishing, he strained the coffee into a pot, taking out the bits of ground-up beans, pulled out two cups, and distributed the beverage evenly.

"How do you like yours?" Bruce asked.

"Black please." Cassie said.

Bruce walked over, and handed Cassie her cup before walking back to attend to his own cup.

Before attending to his cup, he pulled his side-arm out of his holster, and placed it on the counter.

Cassie was right, it was a 1911, and a highly customized one at that.

"Prepared for everything eh?" Jacqui asked.

"Yes," Bruce said as he pulled out another cup, and poured the coffee back and forth between the two cups.

"May I," Cassie asked as she pointed at the 1911.

"Please," Bruce said as he pointed his cup at the 1911.

Cassie picked up the pistol, ejected the magazine, pulled back on the slide, ejecting the spent bullet, and then gave the pistol a look-over.

"Nice," Cassie said, "Punisher-style muzzle break compensator, rockote-finish, tactical accessory rail, custom grips, Crimson-Trace Rail Master laser-sight, beveled mag-well, solid-steel skeleton trigger. Five pound trigger pull?"

"Six and a half," Bruce said as he finished pouring his coffee between his two glasses, and finished with a little half and half.

"What were you doing?" Cassie asked.

"It's called pulling coffee," Bruce said, "It's done in places in Singapore, makes the coffee frothy, and more drinkable for me."

"Nice," Cassie said as she slid the bullet back into the mag, slid the mag into Bruce's 1911, and held it out to him.

"Just put it down," Bruce said, "Deserves a rest."

Bruce walked over to a small curtain he had set up, and pulled it down to reveal a large window that overviewed the entire city.

"Now I know why you only use an oil-lamp," Cassie said, "You like this view, but you have to maintain light discipline."

"Yep," Bruce said, "And I don't have to worry about noise discipline because we're so high up."

"Must be tranquil." Takeda said.

"Only when there's a cease-fire," Bruce said, "I have to take a sleeping-pill each night to try and get to sleep."

"Anyway," Cassie said, "We're here on behalf of my mother and my uncle."

"How are Sonya and Jax anyway?" Bruce asked.

"Great," Cassie said, "We have a job for you. You'll be working with my mom, Uncle Jax, and the four of us. The pay's good, and all travel expenses will be paid in full."

"What does the job entail?" Bruce asked.

"We don't know yet," Cassie said, "I was directly informed of who we were getting, I.E. you. They were informed who we were getting right before landing."

"Serious," Bruce said, "Dangerous?"

"Most likely." Cassie said.

"I'm in." Bruce said.

"Great," Cassie said, "We can be at the airport in…"

"Not an option," Bruce said as he kept drinking his coffee.

"What?" Jacqui asked.

"Leaving tonight is out of the question," Bruce said, "The leader of the resistance was assassinated this morning. By the sounds of the gunfire the rebels are screaming mad, and out for blood. We leave tonight, we're dead."

"How do you know the resistance leader was killed," Kung said as he finished his water, and threw the bottle away.

Bruce finished his cup, and placed it on a table next to the window, "Because I did it." he said.

"Of course you did," Jacqui said as she tossed her beer aside, "Someone like you."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Bruce said.

"How are we going to leave?" Takeda asked.

"Very simple," Bruce said as he walked over to a small tube-shaped box in the corner, and pulled out several rolled up pieces of paper, "That's Cambodia, Kathmandu, Mexico City, Rio, Venice," he then picked up one, "Here it is, Naypyidaw," Bruce unrolled the paper to reveal a map of the city, "Alright," he said as he laid out the paper on the floor in front of the team, and weighed it down with his coffee cup, he pointed at a red 'X' located in the lower-right section of the map, "We're here. Right now it's about," he checked his watch, "Six to eight. The trouble is…" he pointed toward a small road leading outside the city, "This is the only official way out of town."

"Great," Jacqui said, "How do we get out that way then?"

"We can't," Bruce said, "That might be the official way out but it's the most dangerous. Last week a government transport was ambushed by rebels using hit-and-run guerilla tactics. No one survived. Getting out of the city tonight is impossible."

"I take it you have a plan?" Kung asked.

"I do," Bruce said as he pointed to a set of tracks, "This is our way out."

"Tracks?" Kung asked.

"Yes," Bruce said as he rolled out another map, "This is a map of the Asian trans-continental railway," he pointed toward Indonesia, "The railway begins here in Indonesia," he then drew a line around Singapore, through several countries, "And snakes throughout these countries until it ends here," he pointed at Beijing, "However one place it stops," he lifted the map of the railway to show the map of Naypyidaw, "Is here," he pointed at the railway, "The train will make one stop here every six months to refuel and resupply. And, coincidentally, that day every six months is tomorrow: that's our exit ticket."

"What time will they be there," Takeda asked, "And how long will we have to get on board?"

"It arrives early in the morning," Bruce said, "We leave an hour before the train arrives."

"An hour?" Cassie asked.

"It'll give us time should the train be late or early," Bruce said, "In the meantime, it's getting late, and I assumed you haven't eaten?"

"Not since lunch." Kung said.

"I just restocked for my last meal," Bruce said as he walked over to his fridge, and pulled out several beef steaks.

"Now you're speaking my language." Jacqui said.

"Indeed," Bruce said as he also pulled out several potatoes, two eggs, milk, flower, butter, salt, pepper, rosemary, and a small spice box.

Bruce boiled some water to place the potatoes in, cracked the eggs into a bowl, and whipped them.

"What's he doing?" Takeda asked.

"Just wait," Cassie said as Bruce grabbed a sauté skillet, filled it a quarter of the way full of safflower oil, and mixed the dry ingredients in a bowl.

He gave the steaks a quick tenderize, dipped them in the eggs, and gave them a quick dredge in the flower before placing them in the oil.

It took several minutes, Bruce had to fry the steaks, cook the potatoes, mash them, and season it.

Bruce placed one chicken-fried steak on each plate, and placed a dollop of mash-potatoes on each plate.

Bruce carried the five plates over to the table, "Order up," he said as he placed the plates down along with several knives and forks.

Jacqui was the first to taste, "Well?" Cassie asked.

"Holy shit," Jacqui said before pointing at her plate, "That's fucking amazing."

Cassie took a bite, and she couldn't believe what she was eating, "That is good," she said as she put her hand to her mouth, "How the hell did you learn to cook this?"

"Long story," Bruce said as he continued eating.

"I tell you what," Kung said as he took a bite of the potatoes, "It's a hell of a lot better than those MREs we were eating last month in Uzbekistan."

"Yep." Cassie said.

 _Guess what happens…_


	2. Escape from Burma

**Part 2 – Escape the City**

After finishing eating, Bruce picked up the plates, and placed them in the sink.

"So where do we sleep," Cassie asked, "Or are we sharing the couch?"

"Check the cabinets." Bruce said.

Cassie walked over to one of the cabinets, and opened it to reveal a fold-down bed.

"Any rules on which bed?" Jacqui asked.

"Negative ghost rider," Bruce said as he walked over to the fifth cabinet, and pulled a pair of sweat pants and a pair of underwear, "There are four of you, four beds, decide who gets what, and who uses the bathroom at what time."

Bruce walked over to the counter, and removed his gloves which revealed his left hand was robotic, as he removed his shirt it was revealed his entire left arm from an inch below his elbow down was bionic, he gripped the arm, and removed it by giving it a ninety degree twist to the right.

He then pulled off his boots to reveal his right leg was also bionic, he twisted it ninety degrees to the left, and pulled it out of his pants leg.

The prosthetic would have reached up almost to his waist, whatever caused this, if it was involuntary came very close to taking out his baby-maker.

Cassie looked on as Bruce hopped over to the bathroom, three scars on his back: one bullet wound, a patch of scarred skin from a burn, and a stab scar.

"He's pretty hot isn't he?" Jacqui asked.

"Jacqui!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Come on," Jacqui said, "You two are about the same age, and he is ripped."

Cassie looked at Bruce one more time before he disappeared behind the wall, Jacqui was right, he was hot, if eight abs were possible, Cassie though he could have it, no doubt by the amount of exercise he got, running from armed rebels must be a good workout.

Once Cassie heard the shower turn off, she turned to see Bruce hop out of the bathroom in his sweat pants and a tank top, using the counter to walk, and then jumped toward the couch only to undershoot and land on the floor.

"Oh dear," Cassie said as she walked over to Bruce, and hold out her hand, Bruce accepted her hand, and sat back against the couch, "You need a cane?"

Bruce chuckled, "Funny," he said, "Thanks by the way."

Bruce pounded on the back of the couch which sprung open into a bed, "This is where you sleep?" Cassie asked.

"Yep," Bruce said as he hopped around to take a seat on the edge of the mattress, and then sit back against the back of the couch, "It reminds me of what I have back home."

"You're not exactly what I expected." Cassie said.

"Who'd you expect," Bruce said as he leaned back, and closed his eyes, "Some battle-hardened Iraq War Veteran the same age as your father, carrying an M16 with two magazines duck-tapped side-to-side jungle-style and an M203? Or a seven-foot tall man dual-wielding two AA-12s with thirty-two round drum magazines, smoking a cigar?"

"A little extreme," Cassie said, "But I was expecting someone about my dad's age carrying a Vietnam-era 1911, the M16 with the M203 is actually pretty accurate, but I certainly didn't expect you to be this young."

"A lot of people don't." Bruce said.

"Good night Mr. Silverstone." Cassie said.

"Cassie," Bruce said, "Just call me Bruce."

"Certainly," Cassie said, "Bruce."

After a quick shower, Cassie walked out in her athletic shorts and tank top to see Bruce was fast asleep, still sitting up.

Jacqui was fast asleep in the first bed, Takeda was just getting into her bed, and Kung was also asleep.

"The entire class put to sleep," Cassie said, "Surprised it took this long."

As Cassie laid back on her bed, it took her fifteen minutes to go to sleep.

She dreamed about being back at home, her parents back together, married and happy.

She was awoken by the sound of a gun cocking, she awoke, grabbed her Glock 17L out of her holster, and aimed it toward the sound of the click, and saw Bruce had set his bionic arm and leg back in and was loading a lever-action rifle.

"Morning." Bruce said.

"You're already up?" Cassie asked as she put away her gun.

"Yep," Bruce said as he loaded the last bullet into his rifle, "I got my seven hours," he then flipped the lever shut, "It's all you need."

Cassie sat up, and looked at the rifle Bruce was preparing as he engaged the safety on the rifle, "A lever-action?" Cassie asked.

"It's a reliable rifle," Bruce said as he pulled out a dual-zoom scope, and attached it to the rail on the top of his rifle, "I trust this one with my life."

"What're you putting on that rifle?" Cassie asked.

"Several things," Bruce said as he slid a flashlight onto the left-side rail, a laser-pointer on the right-side rail, and an XL200 grenade launcher on the under-side rail.

"A grenade launcher," Cassie said, "You compensating?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out," Bruce said as he walked over to Cassie, and leaned in about four inches from her face, "Little Cage," he then walked over to the weapon rack, "Get them up, we move in twenty."

Cassie walked over to the kitchen, picked up two pots, and banged them together, "Let's move," she exclaimed, "Let's move! Get up, its late!"

The team awoke to see Cassie hold the pots, "What time is it?" Jacqui asked.

"About five in the morning," Cassie said, "We got our seven hours. We have to move soon!"

While the team was getting dressed, Bruce started packing up the guns he had stored into a duffle-bag.

"Which way are we going," Jacqui asked, "I'm not going back through that sewer."

"You don't have to," Bruce said as he walked over to the entrance to the bathroom, "Come on."

Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung walked over to the bathroom to see Bruce standing in the tub.

Bruce motioned his way, Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung looked at Cassie who shrugged, "I guess we have to trust him." She said.

Cassie walked over to the tub, and as she stepped in, the rest of her team followed her.

"Now what?" Jacqui asked.

Bruce raised his rifle, and tapped the butt-stock against the jet-massager button.

After her removed the rifle from the button, the tub started to sink into the ground, and went down what felt like six floors.

The tub stopped moving when they arrived at a small door, "Rides over children," Bruce said, "Let's move."

The five exited the tub through the door, and entered a large corridor which Bruce locked behind them as the exited.

"You're not going to clean the place?" Cassie asked.

"No need," Bruce said as he raised his rifle to his shoulder, "Place is a bunker," he switched the safety off on his rifle, and looked toward the street, "Let's move, it's a twenty minute walk to the station."

As the team moved through the streets, Cassie noticed Bruce's eyes were darting around the entire area.

"You expecting your fangirls," Cassie asked as she walked next to Bruce.

"I can see your father's personality," Bruce said, "Most of the rebel snipers have been trained in Urban Warfare. Don't expect an early warning."

"You mean from you?" Cassie asked.

"Bet you say that to all the boys." Bruce said.

"No fair." Cassie said.

It was then that a single shot hit the ground not an inch from Cassie's boot.

Bruce aimed toward where the shot came from, and fired once before cycling the rifle.

The five dove into cover as Cassie checked herself, "You good?" Jacqui asked.

"Yea," Cassie said, "I'm fine."

"Good," Bruce said, "Shot came from across the street, six floors up."

"Need some cover?" Jacqui asked.

"All I need is one shot." Bruce said.

Bruce simply flipped the second scope on his rifle up, and nodded.

"SUPPRESSING," Cassie said as she and the team stood up and emptied their magazines.

Once their clips were empty, they jolted back into cover before Bruce sprang into action.

The sniper focused his sights back on Bruce as Bruce pulled the trigger.

The bullet tore the sniper's sights to bits, and took a chunk out the side of his head.

"Clear," Bruce said, "Let's move."

"I can see why your mother sent us to find him," Jacqui said as she stood up, and followed Cassie.

The five arrived at the train station with twenty minutes to spare, "So, how we doing on time Veteran?" Kung asked.

"We got about twenty minutes of waiting," Bruce said as they entered a small warehouse, "We got time to kill."

Bruce sat against the wall, and placed his rifle down next to him as he messed with his bionic leg.

"So," Cassie asked, "When did you decide to follow in Uncle Jax's footsteps?"

"The leg and the arm," Bruce asked, "You can thank the pretty boy from Australia."

"Kano?" Cassie asked.

"Yep," Bruce said, "While the arm was voluntary, the leg wasn't. Me and Kano have faced off six times, he's won three times, and I've won three times."

"I take it he one the last time?" Cassie asked.

"Yes," Bruce said, "Our last fight went on for three hours. In the end, he cheated, six .357 magnum revolver rounds to the upper-thigh, all in the bone. Split the femur in half two ways so they couldn't repair it so they just removed it. I kind of liked it, reminds me of what I signed up for."

"To kill America's enemies?" Jacqui asked.

"No," Bruce said, "To protect Earth's civilians."

"Did someobe say kill," an Australian Accent said from outside the building.

"That better not be who I think it is," Bruce said as he and the team walked over to the window holding his rifle to see Kano standing outside carrying an AK-12 with a 50-round drum-clip, a Trinity Force Assault 1-4x28 Variable scope, and an M320 grenade launcher.

"Kano," Cassie said, "What's he doing here?"

"Can't you tell," Bruce asked, "He's been selling weapons to both sides, now he's here to collect his money, and decided to deal another blow to your mother and uncle."

"By taking me out?" Cassie asked.

"Nope," Bruce said, "All of us."

"Exactly right Big Bruce," Kano said, "You miss me?"

"Very much," Bruce said, "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"Not as much as I have," Kano said as he raised the rifle to his hip.

The five dove into cover as Kano opened up full auto on the side of the building, he shattered several windows, and then set off a grenade which destroyed the remaining windows.

Kano smiled, and laughed, "Looks like Junior Cage didn't make it." He said.

The door to the warehouse opened, and all five soldiers stepped out, "You missed us again, pretty boy." Bruce said.

Kano dropped the magazine on his rifle, and as he was reaching for another, Bruce fired first, the bullet knocked the magazine Kano was about to load into his rifle out of his hand.

Kano looked up as Bruce flipped the lever until the bullets in his rifle were gone.

"Like the old days," Kano said as he placed his AK-12 down.

Bruce handed his Cassie his rifle and bullets, "Yes," Bruce said as he walked over to a small row of crates.

Bruce removed the jacket he was wearing to reveal his TRU-SPEC ACU Combat Shirt.

Kano simply tore off his elbow-length button-up white shirt to reveal his cybernetic enhancements, including his artificial heart.

Holstered at Kano's hip was a custom-engraved .50 AE Desert Eagle with an attached muzzle-break, laser-sight, nine-round magazine, pistol-scope, and flashlight.

The pistol was out of Kano's holster in one second, but he fired the first round before he could even get it to Bruce's leg, the bullet missed Bruce completely, and struck the building to his left.

Bruce pulled out his 1911, and fired back: the bullet missed Kano by one inch.

Bruce and Kano ran at each other still firing, before several rebels came running into the yard with their weapons drawn.

Takeda, Jacqui, Kung, and Cassie took cover behind several barrels, and fired at the rebels as Bruce and Kano ran out of ammo, and went after each other with their fists.

Kano came at Bruce with an underhand left jab, Bruce simply blocked the shot with his wrist, and got him in the jaw with his elbow.

As Kano spun around, he kicked Bruce back against a set of crates, and then donkey-kicked him through them.

Kano jumped to his feet as Bruce did the same, he then hit the slide-release on his gun, and slid it into his holster.

Kano did the same, "You haven't lost your touch soldier." He said.

"Neither have you," Bruce said as he stepped out of the destroyed wood crate.

Kano charged, and grabbed Bruce around the waist who kneed Kano in the chest, then lifted him off the ground, and body-slammed him into the dirt before forcing Kano into a choke-hold.

Kano simply pushed up violently, and threw Bruce off his back, he then turned around, backhanded Bruce across the face, and kicked him back against another set of boxes.

Kano charged at Bruce, and threw a swift jab with his right fist only to have Bruce duck under which caused Kano to destroy the crate with his fist, and then as he punched the second crate, Bruce ducked out of the way, and delivered a heavy fist to Kano's junk which caused him to kneel over in pain.

As Bruce kicked Kano back, the train arrived, and Cassie was so busy using Bruce's rifle to fight a rebel she didn't notice.

The rebel had an AK-74 with a bayonet which he was using as a spear, Cassie blocked the first shot, swung the rifle around using the lever, and bunted the rebel across the face, before grabbing the rifle using both hands, knocked him backwards, and the fired one round through his chest.

As the rebel fell back, Cassie looked toward the tracks to see the train had arrived, "The train's here, let's go!" She exclaimed.

As the team ran toward the box cars, Kano pushed Bruce against the side of the warehouse.

Bruce kicked Kano back, grabbed a pipe of steel, and swung it as hard as he could at Kano's head, the first strike nailed Kano on his cybernetic-eye, causing blood to trickle out of the area where the eye met the skin, the second came after Bruce switched the metal to the other hand, nailing the cybernetic man across the jaw, and sending him stumbling backwards.

The next two blows came across both sides of Kano's jaw, Kano spat blood, and then looked up once more as Bruce delivered a devastating upper-cut with the pipe, and sent Kano flying against a set of boxes which shattered when he landed on them.

Bruce pulled out his 1911, ejected the spent magazine, loaded a fresh magazine, and pulled back on the slide, chambering the .45 round.

"What are you going to do kill me," Kano asked, "Come one man! You can't do that!"

"You're wrong," Bruce said, "I can, it's just a matter of pulling the trigger," Bruce then aimed the gun at Kano's junk, "Luckily for you, I don't want to," Bruce emptied the magazine into Kano's right leg, "Goodbye Kano," Bruce turned around, and ran over to pick up his jacket before running after the train.

He then ran alongside the moving train as Cassie urged him on, "Come on," she exclaimed, "Run! Run!"

Bruce eventually made it to where he could throw his jacket inside and grab hold of the edge of the train, but as he tried to pull himself in, he tripped, and was dragged along before he looked up and saw Takeda extend a hand to him, "Thanks," Bruce said as he grabbed his hand, and was pulled into the train with the four others.

"No problem," Takeda said, "You ok?"

"Yea," Bruce said as he tossed his jacket aside, "The old man certainly hasn't lost his touch."

"Where does this train go?" Jacqui asked.

"I showed you," Bruce said, "It goes from Indonesia to Beijing. Right now we're heading to Bejing."

"It'll take days to reach there!" Jacqui exclaimed.

"Not where we're going," Bruce said, "The train slows down several miles outside of Hanoi in Vietnam. I have extraction waiting there."

That night, Jacqui asked, "Where are we going to sleep?"

Bruce pulled out several bundles, and rolled them out across the floor, "And he packed sleeping bags," Cassie said, "Why am I not surprised?"

That night, Cassie awoke when the train went over a bump, she looked over, and saw Bruce sitting on the edge of the train as they went through the countryside.

"Evening." Bruce said.

"You like this?" Cassie asked.

"The night sky," Bruce said, "The country side, it all reminds me of home."

"Louisiana?" Cassie asked.

"That was my first home," Bruce said, "I was born in a hospital in Louisiana when humanity pushed the NetherRealm forces out of America. When I was old enough to travel, my mother moved us back to my family's house in Illinois. I was born in New Orleans, but I was raised in Chicago."

"Beautiful city," Cassie said as she sat down across from Bruce.

"Yea," Bruce said, "I envy your family Cassie."

"My parents are divorced." Cassie said.

"Yes," Bruce said, "But at least you know both of your parents."

"Your father?" Cassie asked.

"Medal of Honor, postmortem," Bruce said, "Serbia. He was the reason I joined the military."

"And the reason for the Special Forces position?" Cassie asked.

"Thought the military wasn't enough," Bruce said, "I wanted to see if I was good enough."

"You men and your secrets." Cassie said.

"I'm sure you've date a lot of men like me," Bruce said, "Very secretive, reserved, to themselves."

"Not really," Cassie said, "My dad's never really approved of any of my boyfriends, and they all turned out to be jerks anyway. Just after me for this," Cassie motioned toward her body.

"Assholes," Bruce said, "Never liked men like that, scum of the earth."

"Most of those boys now are lawyers, doctors, or wannabe businessmen," Cassie said, "I'm just content being a soldier."

It was then that a rock flew by them, they both looked to the side, and Jacqui was sitting up in her sleeping bag, "It's late," she said, "Either go to bed, or sleep on the roof!"

"Indeed," Bruce said as he looked at Cassie, "Good night."

"Good night," Cassie said as she walked back over to her sleeping bag.

The next morning, Cassie awoke to someone shaking her sleeping bag, "Wake up," the voice the body above her belonged to said, she was still tired so as she blinked, she thought she saw Bruce standing over her, "Cassie, wake up."

"Bruce?" She asked.

As her vision cleared, she saw it was Takeda kneeling over her, "No," he said, "Its me."

"Sorry," Cassie said as she sat up, "I couldn't see clearly."

"It's alright ma'am," Takeda said as he helped Cassie to her feet, "The train's nearing the bend, it's time to go."

Cassie looked over to see Bruce standing near the edge of the door, "My, my, my, sleeping beauty finally awake," he said, "Sleep well?"

"Very," Cassie said as she walked over to the edge of the box-car.

"Hold on," Bruce said as he looked down the train to see where they were, "Jump in three, two," Bruce threw the bag full of weapons out the side of the train, and looked back, "One," he jumped backwards, tucking in his arms, and landing on his back to break his fall.

"Your orders ma'am?" Kung asked.

"You heard the Veteran," Cassie said as she jumped out the side of the cart.

Jacqui followed, then Takeda, and finally Kung.

As Cassie stood up, she walked over to help her friends up, when she looked around to find Bruce, she saw him walking into a rice-field, "Bruce?" She asked.

"Wait right there," Bruce said, "I'll be right back."

Bruce then disappeared into the cornfields, and as the train disappeared around the bend, "Well there goes our ride," Jacqui said, "Now what?"

Five minutes later, they got their answer as Bruce came driving up in a 2017 Range Rover Evoque Autobiography painted Metallic Lorie Blue, a Panoramic roof with power blinds painted Fuji White, and toughened glass.

Bruce stepped out, and motioned them toward his car, "This way please," Bruce said, "Last bus to Hanoi leaving in five minutes."

"Nice wheels," Cassie said as she walked up to the car.

"Thanks," Bruce said as he hit a button on his keys which opened the trunk, "Please place all bags in the luggage compartment, and all weapons in the weapon bag."

After placing their things in the trunk, and their weapons in Bruce's weapon bag, the four climbed into the Evoque, the interior roof lining was Ivory Morzine, the seats were Oxford Leather with Perforated Mid-Section Dark Cherry/Ivory, and the wood finish was Figured Macassar Wood.

As Takeda, Jacqui, and Kung sat in the back, Cassie climbed into the front passenger seat, and Bruce jumped into the driver's seat.

"How much did this cost you?" Jacqui asked.

"About sixty six thousand." Bruce said.

Cassie whistled, "That's more than I make." She said.

"Comes with the job," Bruce said as his car picked up a call to his phone from a number in Burma, "Talk to me," he said as he hit the _answer_ button on the steering-wheel.

"Mr. Silverstone," a male voice said in a heavy Burmese accent.

"General," Bruce said, "Hello."

"You kept your word about the rebel leader." The General said.

"I told you not to doubt me." Bruce said.

"And I did," The General said, "And you proved me wrong. The money has been transferred to your account, twenty five million dollars, U.S. as promised."

"Much appreciated General," Bruce said, "Until next time."

As the phone disconnected, Cassie looked over at Bruce, and asked, "Twenty five million?"

"The arrangement was for fifty million," Bruce said, "The job always entails half now, and the rest upon completion."

"Interesting terms." Takeda said.

"Very," Bruce said, "Very."

Several hours later, the team arrived in Hanoi, and pulled up to a small shop near the Red River.

Upon stepping out, Bruce walked around to the back of the car, opened the trunk, and ushered the group to follow him.

"Mr. Silverstone sir," a young Vietnamese male said as he walked up to Bruce.

"Johnny," Bruce said as he handed him the keys to his car, "You know what to do."

Johnny walked over to the car, and drove it away from the street, "Where's he going with our transportation?" Kung asked.

"Just focus," Bruce said as he walked up to a small Vietnamese woman.

The small woman said something in Vietnamese the team didn't understand, and Bruce replied back in the same language, the woman walked around to small curtain, and pulled it open.

"Come in," a Vietnamese accent said in English.

Bruce, Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung entered the back of the shop to see several racks of weapons, mostly left over Soviet-bloc AKs and Makarovs, there were a few 50s Uzis, several M16A1s, and almost no modern weapons save for a few G36s and Glocks.

The man standing against the back wall was someone Cassie knew well, Wei Tang, one of the biggest arms dealers in South East Asia.

"Mr. Silverstone sir," Wei said, "Good to see you again. How was Burma?"

"Very nice," Bruce said as he swung the bag off his shoulder, placed it in front of Wei, unzipped it, and pulled out his rifle, "Alright boys and girls, get everything out of that bag that's not yours."

Cassie removed her Mac-10, Jack pulled out her MP7, and Takeda and Kung pulled out their SCAR, and Benelli M4.

"All guns are back," Wei said as he looked in the bag, "You kept your promise."

"I told you not to doubt me," Bruce said, "The tickets."

Wei reached under his desk, and pulled out several plane tickets to New York, and handed them to Bruce along with his passport.

"Until next time," Bruce said as he bowed to Wei who bowed back, as they walked out, Bruce placed the weapons into his duffle bag, his rifle into a rifle-case, and turned to Cassie, "Might want to call your mom, and ask where we can leave these."

Cassie pulled out her phone, and called central command, "Code in." the operator said.

"Access code: Beauty Queen," Cassie said, "Get me General Blade."

"Blade here," Sonya said over the other line.

"Hey mom." Cassie said.

"There you are," Sonya exclaimed, "Your father and I have been worried sick."

"We're fine," Cassie said, "We have our cousin, but we had to escape into Vietnam, and we need a place to leave the package."

"Vietnam," Sonya asked, "I have an asset in-country. He'll pick up the weapons, just leave them at the bus-terminal in the center of the city in Locker D-6, passcode is Black Panther."

"Ok mom," Cassie said, "See you in Washington," as she hung up, she looked at Bruce, "We need to go to the city's bus-terminal."

"We need to catch a bus anyway," Bruce said as he started walking, "It's a long walk, so let's go."

After dropping the guns off at the bus-station, the five soldiers caught a bus to Noi Bai International Airport.

While on the flight to New York, Bruce asked, "Your mother ask why she sent you Cassie?"

"No," Cassie said, "I didn't ask. I just do as I'm told, and don't ask questions."

"Not surprising," Bruce said, "You were trained by your mother and father, and your mother trained me. She instils a sense of honor in you so you don't question her orders. And you have no reason to."

"She a great military leader." Cassie said.

"I know," Bruce said, "One of the reason I didn't want to leave was I liked working for your mother and uncle."

"Why did you leave?" Cassie asked.

"I'll tell you," Bruce said, "Soon, but just not today."

 _It's off to New York, what do you think will happen between Cassie and Bruce…_


	3. Return to New York

**Part 3 – New York**

As they arrived in New York, the team was greeted on the Tarmac of JFK by several uniformed soldiers, "Sergeant Cage," the Lieutenant said, "Welcome back," he then looked over at Bruce, "Officer on deck!"

"No need to salute me Lieutenant," Bruce said, "I'm a civilian now."

"We have a chopper waiting to take you to the U.N.," the Lieutenant said as he motioned them toward a Nighthawk.

After boarding the chopper, the team changed into their dress uniforms, save for Bruce who changed into a grey tuxedo with a metallic cobalt blue shirt and grey tie, and can I say, it's a little tricky changing in an area smaller than the size of a closet.

As the chopper was flying over New York, Bruce looked out the window to see how much the city had changed, parts of it still hadn't been rebuilt since the Outworld Invasion, but most of Downtown had been repaired.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Cassie asked.

"Very," Bruce said, "I'm surprised we've come this far."

"We've had a lot of help." Cassie said.

The chopper came in for a landing on a small landing pad where Johnny Cage was waiting for them.

As the chopper touched down, the team stepped out, and walked up to Cage as the chopper took off, Johnny was dressed in a light blue suit with a lavender button-up shirt.

Also on the flight pad was a small squad of Special Forces soldiers carrying G36 and SCAR assault rifles, Cassie walked up to hug her father who hugged her back, "Good to see you Punkin." Johnny said.

"I'm still a little old for Punkin dad." Cassie said.

"Indeed," Johnny said as he walked around his daughter to Bruce, "Captain Silverstone."

"Mr. Cage," Bruce said, Johnny held out his hand which Bruce shook, "Good to see you again."

"Same here," Johnny said, "Welcome back."

After entering the UN, the team was escorted by the guards to a small door which Johnny stood to the side of, "I'm not allowed to go in," Johnny said as he looked at the five soldiers, "The General and Colonel are inside."

The five entered the briefing room to see Jax and Sonya waiting inside, as they entered, the doors closed behind them, and the two turned to see them.

The five shot into attention as soon as Cassie exclaimed, "Ten-Hut!"

Sonya walked up to Bruce who looked straight at her, "General." He said.

"Hello again… Blue Falcon." Sonya said.

"Blue Falcon," Cassie asked as she looked at Jacqui.

"You didn't know Sergeant," Jax asked as he walked up to Bruce, "Our boy here used to be the deadliest sniper ever, almost as deadly as a Falcon, he even used to keep one as a land-mine seeker."

"Robotic copy," Bruce said, "I would never put an animal like that in harm's way so I made Alexander."

"Using the organs from a real Peregrine Falcon he found during a mission in Russia." Jax said.

"He's still operational," Sonya said, "Alexander is living happily with the various other animals rescued during the war."

"He deserves it," Bruce said, "Alexander went through a lot."

"We can discuss old times later," Sonya said as she pointed at the chairs, "Sit, it's briefing time."

As the team took their seats, Jax took time to light up a Silver-Bite cigar, and held a box to Bruce who sat across the table from him, "Your favorite brand." Jax said.

"I don't smoke anymore Colonel." Bruce said.

"Now there's a surprise," Jax said as he took a drag on his cigar, "You used to have a bigger smoking problem than me."

"Really," Jacqui asked, "I didn't think anyone could smoke more than you Colonel."

"Oh yea," Jax said as he removed the cigar, and blew out the smoke, "He used to have one during a mission briefing, before the mission, during the mission, and a victory cigar while drinking a mojito."

"Can we get on?" Sonya asked.

"Yes General," Jax said as he turned his seat towards her.

"Alright," Sonya said as she activated the screen behind her, "Less than a week ago the Office of Free Market Exchange was attacked by an old friend of ours."

"Name's Baraka," Jax said, "Member of an Outworld Race called the Tarkata, a race of humanoids with razor-sharp teeth and blades that come out of their forearms."

"Baraka took out over half a dozen highly-trained guards with only his blades, and then proceeded to go to the top office of the exchange," Sonya said, "But he didn't kill the CEO of the company."

"Strange," Bruce said, "But why call me in then? Why not go find him?"

"Because there are a few things we think you'll be familiar with," Jax said, "Baraka planted a bomb in the lobby. Timed-fuse, non-lethal, designed to take out the stairs and elevators," when Jax said that Bruce's face twisted into what looked like shocked anger, "And he whispered something to Kaushik before he knocked him out."

"Something you're familiar with," Sonya said, "He said… Advocator."

Bruce's face then twisted into a look over pure rage, "So he's back," Bruce said before smashing his fist into the table which came very close to snapping clean in two.

"Easy there soldier," Jax said as he held his hand out to Bruce.

"So everything I did was for nothing." Bruce said.

"I know how you feel," Sonya said, "But now's not the time to revisit the past. We need to focus on the present. We have reason to believe a bigger attack is coming, and we don't know who is involved. All we know is that the Advocator posed the greatest threat to national security after he surfaced ten years ago, and that you were the only person outside of his agency that has gotten close enough to take him down."

"And I missed my chance," Bruce said, "I only sent him into hiding, now that I'm a mercenary, I can't do anything legally to him without permission."

"There is another option," Sonya said as she walked up to him carrying a clip board, "This is your chance to get your revenge, we've got an offer of any amount you want for the confirmed capture or termination of the Advocator. Along with the payment will come reinstatement into Special Forces, a promotion, and the ability to choose any Special Forces members, current or past to recruit to your team," she handed Bruce the clip board, "Tell me, how much it's going to take, and I'll give you a list of operators."

Bruce took the clipboard, wrote down a number, "Half now, and half on delivery," Bruce said, he handed the clipboard to Sonya when he put the pen down, "That's what it'll take."

Sonya lifted the clipboard to see, "Twenty million," Sonya asked, "I was expecting a lot more."

"Revenge itself would be its own reward," Bruce said, "But I expect there'll be some traveling involved so we'll need traveling expenses."

"Whose 'we'?" Sonya asked.

"My team." Bruce said.

"You haven't selected them yet." Sonya said.

"Actually, I have," Bruce said, "They're sitting at this table."

"My daughter's team," Sonya asked, "I'm flattered that you think they're good, but this is my daughter we're talking about. She's never been against a threat like this."

"You said anyone I want," Bruce said, "Your daughter and her team are perfect for the job, and I assure you she'll come to no harm in my care."

"Very well," Sonya said, "Even though I don't like it. But this is still her team, you might be in command of the mission, but she's in charge of her team."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Bruce said.

"Good." Sonya said.

Bruce stood up as Jax walked up to him, "Welcome back Captain." He said.

"Uh, Major," Sonya said as she pointed at Jax.

"Welcome back Major." Jax said.

Bruce looked over at Cassie, "What the hell right?" He asked.

"Congratulations sir." Cassie said.

That night, the team arrived at Bruce's apartment in uptown Manhattan.

As they entered, Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung couldn't believe it.

Two story, full kitchen, balcony with view to downtown Manhattan, "Nice," Jacqui said, "I live in a small hotel downtown, and you live in a palace."

"Comes with the job," Bruce said as he walked over to a small cabinet, unlocked it with his thumbprint, and pulled out a bottle of Maker's Mark NO. 47 bourbon/whiskey, and a single glass, "You want anything?"

"Beer." Jacqui said.

"Scotch." Kung said.

"Same." Takeda said.

"I'll have what you're having." Cassie said.

"How do you like your bourbon," Bruce asked, "And how do you like your scotch?"

"I'll take my scotch on the rocks." Kung said.

"Same here." Takeda said.

"Neat." Cassie said.

Bruce went into his fridge and pulled out a single beer and two spheres of ice which he dropped into Takeda and Kung's glasses.

He then poured the drinks, and passed them out.

"What are we drinking to?" Kung asked.

"Before I became a mercenary, there was an old tradition we had before going out on our mission," Bruce said, "Have a drink, and say a few words."

"CO always makes the toast," Takeda said as he turned toward Cassie, "Cassie?"

"I think the new guy should." Cassie said.

"Alright," Bruce said, "Before we go out on our first assignment together, my friends we need to have a clean slate. Once we step off on campaign, once this bird's ready, and we're down range, everything back home needs to be in balance. We're not going to be worth a damn to ourselves or to each other if something's out of whack. If things not right with the finances, something's not wrong with the family or something's off, it's going to put us all out of balance, so if anyone's got an issue, bring it up now. Let's be sure to lock it down now so we're ready to roll, all focus is on the mission."

"I have one thing to ask," Jacqui said, "One thing I think we're all thinking."

"Jacqui," Cassie said, "You don't have to…"

"No I do," Jacqui said as she looked at Cassie, then Bruce, "Four of us in this room have known each other since the beginning, we just met you not two days ago. And while we like you, we think you're a good guy, and a hell of a soldier, we all want your word you will not try to take command of the squad. While you are a Superior Officer, this is still Cassie's team."

Bruce transferred his glass to his left hand, and put his right hand over his heart, "You have my word as a soldier," Bruce said.

"Good enough." Jacqui said.

Bruce held out his glass, "To those like us."

"And to everyone else who's been downrange." Cassie finished as she held out her glass.

"Damn few." All five said at once, and they tapped their drinks together.

That night, Cassie had changed into her athletic shorts and tank top, and came out into the living room to see Bruce sitting in a hot tub on his balcony, his synthetic arm and leg resting on the couch inside the living room.

Cassie walked outside to have Bruce speak, "Why are you still up?"

"You sound like my father," Cassie said as she walked over to Bruce who was dressed in an athletic swimming speedo that went down to the mid-thigh on his left leg, since his right leg was gone the end of the right leg of the speedo was hanging there in the water, "Comfortable?"

"Very," Bruce said as he reached over to the side of the hot tub, and picked up his glass which was filled with bourbon, and downed a swig.

"Tell me," Cassie said as she sat on the edge of the tub, "You said you lived in Chicago, and yet the country side reminds you of home, as does a small oil lamp."

"I was raised in Chicago," Bruce said, "I did although spend several years in China. My father knew a man over there who took me under his wing, taught me everything he knew."

"Your heart still lies there?" Cassie asked.

"Very much so," Bruce said, "I've always found a reason to go back at least once a year."

"I know what you mean," Cassie said, "I always find an excuse to go to LA at least twice a year."

"Los Angeles is a beautiful city," Bruce said, "I used to be stationed there."

"We seem to have a lot in common," Cassie said, "You sure we aren't twins separated at birth?"

"Pretty sure," Bruce said, "I'm twenty-seven, and you turned twenty-one not a few months ago."

"And you know that how?" Cassie asked.

"I read your file," Bruce said, "I make it a habit to know who I work with. You have no idea how many people I went on a mission with, had no idea about, and was nearly shot in the back."

"Nearly?" Cassie asked.

"I took them first," Bruce said as he finished his glass, and hoisted himself out of the tub.

He quickly dried himself off with a small towel, and was about to jump out when Cassie held out her hand.

"Thanks," Bruce said as he accepted her hand, "Thank you kind lady for helping a disabled veteran," using his best elderly man voice.

"Oh shut up," Cassie said as she helped Bruce walk into his house, and up the stairs to a small wall.

Bruce hopped over to a small panel on the wall which he pushed inward, and gave a small knob that came out of the wall a small ninety degree clockwise turn.

The wall turned into a set of blinds which retreated to open a way into the bedroom.

The bed was Olympic size, the sheets were deep blue, there were various items all over the wall, swords, guns, and a display case showed off his various medals.

Cassie helped Bruce over to the bed who sat back against the wall.

"Interesting bed," Cassie said as she sat on the edge of the bed, "Air beads?"

"Custom made," Bruce said, "Cost me more money than instillation."

"I don't know if I could do it," Cassie said, "Having all this money, and living like this."

"You're only saying it because you have parents," Bruce said, "And your team. You sort of already have this kind of money, your father being a big movie star."

"Maybe," Cassie said, "Where are we going tomorrow?"

"I'll have to do some checking," Bruce said, "But if luck will have it, then probably somewhere in Tropical Asia, that's where I began my investigation last time."

"Ok," Cassie said, "Goodnight."

"Thanks," Bruce said, "Could you close the blinds on your way out, just give the knob a ninety degree counterclockwise twist."

"Alright." Cassie said.

As Cassie walked out of the room, she turned the knob on the wall a ninety degree counterclockwise turn, and looked back as Bruce turned down for bed.

Cassie bit her bottom lip a little, but she had to maintain a professional attitude while on duty, but she could sense that something was going on so maybe she'd ask him when the job was done.

 _Guess what happens…_


End file.
